Love Always Win
by Wiccanmimi
Summary: Emma Swan vira Dark One para salvar Regina quem parece ter conseguido sua outra chance do amor. Mas ao se tornar a última dark One recebeu outra coisa além de ouvir vozes, não poder dormir e ouvir almas em desespero. Será que Regina vai conseguir expor tudo o que sente por Emma mesmo ela estando diferente? Será que true love é realmente a mágica mais poderosa do mundo? Emma G!P
1. Salvando Regina

Capítulo 1: Salvando Regina.

Emma Swan chegou perto de todas as almas negras que estavam começando a sugar a Regina. E ficou desesperada. A mulher que ela secretamente amava não podia se tornar a alma mais sombria do mundo. Não agora quando ela finalmente conseguiu uma chance de ser feliz. E a loira tinha que fazer uma coisa. Mesmo que isso ela própria teria que trazer as trevas para junto de si.

E foi assim que Emma Swan tornou-se Dark One. Por amor a outra mãe de seu filho. A única mulher que ela nunca teria.

O destino brinca de tal maneira com a gente. Se alguém falasse para a xerife há uns cinco anos atrás que ela se apaixonaria perdidamente pela prefeita de StoryBook, que um dia foi chamada de Evil Queen, a temida bruxa má, quem ameaçou milhares de pessoas ainda na floresta encantada, mas que para a loira era apenas Regina Mills, com certeza Dark Swan iria rir até chorar.

Não que Regina gostosa e poderosa Mills não fosse digna do amor dela, muito pelo contrário. Depois da loira ter destruído a segunda chance da prefeita ser feliz, as duas ficaram amigas e meio que confidentes.

Havia tantas vozes na cabeça de Emma, que ela achou que ia enlouquecer.

E para ajudar, seus pais verdadeiros quem a xerife demorou 28 anos para encontrar, viraram as costas para ela quando viram que a filha se tornou intersexual. David Nolan no momento que isso aconteceu não falou nada, agindo de forma sensata... Mas Mary Margareth, ou Snow depois de abrir a boca várias vezes acabou agindo com indignação, mostrando seu preconceito. Snow disse que tinha gerado uma filha, uma princesa e não alguém com um pinto.

"Emma! Filha? O que aconteceu com você? Por que você está com um pinto no meio das pernas?" Mary Margareth estava inconsolável e queria saber o motivo daquilo.

"Eu não sei mãe. Deve ser porque eu me tornei a Senhora das Trevas agora mesmo. Mas eu ainda não sei. Amanhã vou procurar falar com o senhor Gold. Ele deve saber como e porque isso aconteceu". Emma retrucou chateada.

"Eu vou com você Emma. Isso deve ter uma explicação e não saio de lá sem uma plausível. Eu gerei uma filha, e não um ser com dois sexos". Mary comentou amargurada.

"Eu sei disso mãe. Eu não pedi para ficar assim, mas irei saber da melhor forma possível". Emma estava cada vez mais triste e sua fisionomia mostrou justamente isso.

"Desculpa Emma. Mas enquanto você não voltar a ser a minha filha, a princesa que eu gerei é melhor não me procurar. Eu sei que posso estar te magoando, mas é como eu estou sentindo. Eu sinto muito". Mary explicou e saiu de lá, da cena com David que não gostou da atitude da esposa, mas não falou nada, magoando e muito a filha dela pelo caminho.

Isso doeu mais que um tapa na cara, ou uma surra de cinta. Ela não tinha culpa de ter se transformado em uma pessoa intersex. A xerife não pediu isso. E mesmo sabendo que os próprios pais são personagens de contos de fada, e portanto, viveram em outra época, deveriam ter pensado no lado da filha.

A loira ainda tinha que ver e pensar como Henry iria pensar ao saber desse pequeno acidente de percurso. Ele é um homem brilhante, mas será que ele aceitaria essa mudança na mãe biológica dele ou agiria como os avós?

Será que Regina tinha percebido esse novo objeto em Emma? No momento a loira não viu muita coisa devido a dor que sentiu, mas ela sabe que mulher dos seus sonhos é pior que coruja e nada escapa de seus olhos. "Ah Regina Mills ainda será a minha morte! Mas essa é a melhor maneira de morrer. Que sorriso! Risada! Boca! Corpo! Cintura! Bumbum! Até a cicatriz que ela tem em cima dos lábios me deixa doida".

Emma estava elétrica e com as emoções a flor da pele. Mas achou melhor se acalmar. Mesmo não dormindo Emma achou melhor colocar All by myself de Celina Djion.

"Estou me sentindo a Bridget Jones no primeiro filme quando ela coloca essa música sentada no sofá toda chorona. Essa cena é engraçada, trágica e cômica assim como minha vida". Emma falou alto para si mesma.

"All by myself don't wan't be. All by myself anymore". E com esse refrão ela deitou em seu sofá e ficou perdida em seus pensamentos.

When I was young/I never needed anyone/And making love was just for fun/Those days are gone/Livin' alone/I think of all the friends I've known/When I dial the telephone/Nobody's home

All by myself/Don't wanna be/All by myself/Anymore/

Hard to be sure/Sometimes I feel so insecure/And loves so distant and obscure/Remains the cure

All by myself/Don't wanna be/All by myself/Anymore (3x)

All by myself/Don't wanna live/Oh/Don't wanna live/By myself, by myself/Anymore/By myself/Anymore

"Infelizmente isso é uma grande verdade. Estou completamente sozinha. Quem eu amo provavelmente não me quer. Então amanhã a noite irei sair, ir ao bar, e ficar com alguma mulher que esteja por lá". Emma disse para si mesma chorando.

"Não que eu vá achar uma outra mulher aos pés da nossa rainha, mas, já que não posso ter quem eu quero irei me satisfazer com as outras. É melhor nem pensar nisso agora. Eu tenho que me acostumar com o Swan Júnior. Estou me sentindo igual aos filmes de comédia onde os personagens trocam de corpos. Sei que terei que aprender a controlar a minha mente. Regina não vai gostar se eu tiver uma ereção ao lado dela e irá me chamar de monstro ou qualquer coisa parecida. Essa sem dúvida é a pior noite da minha vida. Até quando Neal me abandonou grávida ou quando fui presa foi tão ruim assim". Emma falou entre lágrimas e assim foi a primeira noite de Emma Swan como Dark One.


	2. Chapter 2 - O dia seguinte

Capítulo 2: O dia Seguinte.

Emma se levantou da cama logo cedo. Mesmo ainda estando muito ferida e magoada, principalmente com a mãe dela que a tratou como um lixo, ou algum monstro, resolveu fazer um café com canela para relaxar um pouco.

As vozes ainda a estava dominando. A voz mais dominadora a chamava de covarde e boba por deixar ser tratada mal e não ter respondido a altura. Emma tentava ser uma boa filha sempre, mas tinha que reconhecer que a mãe tinha passado dos limites. E seu pai, David quem ela o via como um modelo a ser seguido foi um boneco, marionete da mãe dela.

Emma ligou o som, e começou a dançar enquanto esperava o café terminar de ser pronto na cafeteira.

'Depois que eu terminar meu café da manhã irei até o grany falar com a Ruby. Ela está solteira e não vai se importar de ir comigo dançar um pouco e beijar algumas bocas. Eu tenho que deixar um pouco para lá os meus pais para eles caírem em si e verem o modo como me trataram. Snow sempre culpa a Regina por não ter podido passar esses 28 anos comigo e quando eles têm uma chance de serem prestativos e amorosos o que eles fazem? Jogam tudo no lixo. Regina pode ter sido Evil Queen, mas, ela nunca tratou o nosso filho dessa forma. Até quando ele mereceu ao fugir de casa e procurar uma pessoa que ela não conhecia e morria de medo que roubasse o lugar dela no coração dele'. Dark Swan pensou e deu uma risada cínica.

Emma terminou de preparar o seu café e pegou sua carteira. Ela saiu e foi direto ao Granys. Chegando lá viu a morena de olhos azuis e medeixas vermelhas atendendo. Ela esperou um pouco e aproveitou para ver se os pais dela estavam por lá. A xerife ficou aliviada ao ver que não.

"Olá lobinha. Eu estava passando pela rua e resolvi parar um pouco. Eu poderia conversar um instante com você?" Dark Swan estava mais presente no corpo de Emma Swan.

"Depende de quem está falando comigo. Se é a minha amiga ou a versão má. Eu gosto muito de você Emma, mas não quero arrumar confusão. Eu soube que sua mãe foi bem preconceituosa e não aceitou a sua nova situação muito bem. Eu não sou hipócrita em lhe tratar mal ou te expulsar daqui por isso, mas não quero confrontar com a Dark One. Eu sei que minha grande amiga está aí em algum lugar dentro de você". Ruby achou melhor ser sincera e expor seu medo para a nova senhora das trevas.

"Eu não quero lhe fazer mal Ruby. Você sempre foi minha amiga quando eu precisei. E ao contrário da minha mãe, você ainda não fugiu. Então você ganha um ponto positivo por isso. Eu estou bem confusa com tudo o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu tenho que ser mais forte e tentar superar. Eu estou solteira e querendo relaxar um pouco dessa tensão toda. Eu posso ser xerife, ter o meu lado salvadora, mas agora terei que conviver com o meu lado dark e aceitar isso. O ideal seria eu alcançar um equilíbrio, um meio termo dentro de mim. Conciliar o lado branco com o negro, mas sei que isso vem com o tempo. E a melhor forma de relaxar é ir naquela boate que você vai toda semana. Será que você poderia ir comigo essa noite? Fica tranquila que não quebrarei nada por lá. É só dançar um pouco, beber e dar um beijo ou outro em alguma mulher interessante que estiver disponível". Emma disse em sua melhor voz amigável. Não havia motivos em ser uma pessoa agressiva com Ruby.

"Bem se você está prometendo se comportar, por que não? Eu irei com você sim. Que tal as 20 horas sairmos daqui e irmos com o seu carro? Ah, e outra coisa… Regina sabe que você está com interesse de passar a noite dançando, bebendo e ficando com as mulheres do bar? Ela sabe do seu novo brinquedo? Será que ela vai gostar de saber que a outra mãe do filho dela vai passar uma noite de prazer sem se preocupar com nada?" Ruby sabia que não deveria comentar sobre isso, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Eu não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida para ninguém. Eu sou uma mulher adulta. Eu tenho 32 anos e não preciso avisar a Regina ou qualquer outra pessoa daquilo que tenho vontade de fazer. Eu estou solteira, sozinha e cheia de amor para dar. Eu amo a Regina, mas não tenho chance nenhuma com ela. Eu não vou ficar sem aproveitar a vida porque ela está namorando alguém e parece estar feliz com ele". Dark Swan apareceu mais uma vez na conversa.

Antes que Ruby pudesse retrucar, Henry Mills chegou no balcão e cumprimentou a mãe loira dele.

"Oi mãe. Que bom ver a senhora por aqui. Já tomou seu café com canela?" Henry ouviu a última parte e achou melhor tentar ajudar sua mãe loira antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Oi Kid. Eu já tomei meu café, mas posso fazer companhia para você, se quiser. Isto é, se você não se importar ficar ao meu lado. Não que eu vá te machucar, mas agora as coisas mudaram e eu sei que você pode estar com medo de mim ou ainda vergonha. E eu não o culpo se isso realmente for o caso". Emma comentou sincera.

"A senhora acha mesmo que eu ia ter medo ou vergonha de estar ao seu lado? Eu sei que o que a avó fez com a senhora foi imperdoável, mas eu não sou ela. Eu nunca vou deixar de estar ao seu lado, mãe. Eu amo a senhora, mesmo com o seu lado negro falando mais alto, ou ainda com um apêndice a mais. Nada e nem ninguém nesse mundo me fará vê-la de uma forma diferente como a vejo. Eu tenho muito orgulho em ser seu filho Emma Swan". Henry não era muito de fazer declarações como essa, mas viu que a mãe dele estava precisando.

"Obrigada kid. Eu estava me sentindo um lixo ontem. Você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei ruim. Eu chorava feito criança. A última vez que eu tinha feito isso há muitos anos. Fico muito feliz e satisfeita em ver o quanto você cresceu e está se tornando um homem de valores e virtudes. A sua mãe lhe deu uma excelente educação. E por falar nela, onde ela está? Já está na prefeitura?" Emma não conseguiu ficar calada. Ela tentou se segurar, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"A mãe me deixou aqui quando viu que a senhora estava falando com a Ruby. Ela estava preocupada com a senhora mãe. Acho que a nossa rainha vai ter uma conversa bem interessante com a minha avó. Minha mãe morena disse que mesmo quando ela era Evil Queen e matava milhares de pessoas sem um pingo de culpa nunca pensou em tratar um filho como a Snow fez. Acho que ela falará umas verdades que segundo ela, deveriam ter sido faladas há muitos anos. A senhora conseguiu uma aliada de peso hein mãe. Evil Queen irada não é uma cena muito bonita". Henry comentou sério, mas sorriu ao ver a cara de medo da mãe loira.

"Nem me fala kid. Eu já passei por isso quando cheguei na cidade. Eu conheço e muito bem o lado Evil da sua outra mãe. Bem é melhor irmos. Eu não quero que você perca sua aula. Eu quero viver mais um tempo ainda. Tenho muito o que curtir e não posso morrer tão jovem. Ainda mais agora que estou solteira novamente e tenho mais opções de escolha". Emma acabou esquecendo que Henry era seu filho e que não deveria falar isso a ele.

'A mãe Emma é melhor a senhora não falar isso para minha mãe Regina. Ela é louca pela senhora, mas ainda não confessa nem para sombra. Se ela souber que a senhora vai até a boate hoje a noite e está a fim de estrear seu brinquedo em outra mulher que não seja ela… Ai, nem quero ver o estrago que ela faz na mulher e na senhora. Acho que farei uma nova missão. A de juntar as minhas duas mães que são mais cabeças duras e teimosas que burros'. Henry pensou divertido, mas falou outra coisa. "Eu sei que a senhora já passou por isso e conheceu o lado mais ciumento e possessivo da mãe Regina, mas acho melhor a senhora não ficar todas as noites chegando de madrugada e com uma mulher diferente por dia. Ela dirá que a senhora tem que dar bons exemplos por ter um filho adolescente e ser a xerife dessa cidade".

'Ai como a Emma é ingênua. Se ela soubesse que a morena que ela ama idolatra o chão que ela pisa, não estaria desse jeito e sim usando o Swan Júnior na rainha. Não que vá demorar muito para isso acontecer. Eu dou um mês para elas se tornarem o casal mais apaixonado nessa cidade'. Ruby pensou ao ouvir toda a conversa dos dois.

"Você tem razão kid. Ela falaria isso mesmo. Bem vamos indo então. Eu pago seu café e vamos para a escola. Eu te levo". Emma achou melhor mudar de assunto e sair da lanchonete e levar o filho na escola.

"Já está pago mãe. Vamos embora então. E não vá usar a senhora sabe o que em todas as mulheres. Eu quero ser irmão mais velho, mas espero que a senhora engravide uma mulher que te ame de verdade e não por um descuido, algo de uma noite". Henry começou a falar e sorriu quando a mãe loira riu.

"Essa conversa não deveria ser o contrário não? Eu sou sua mãe e não o avesso. Pode deixar kid, eu vou me cuidar. Usarei camisinha quando eu for ter relações sexuais. Não sei quando isso vai acontecer, mas primeiro terei que ter umas aulas sobre isso. Ver alguns vídeos no youtube. Eu não quero deixar a mulher na mão por ter inexperiência e deixá-la a ver navios. Mas isso não é algo que eu deva conversar com você. A sua outra mãe me mata se ela ouvir isso". Emma comentou ao sair da lanchonete com o filho.

"Com certeza mãe. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Sei que sou novo e tenho muito o que viver, mas se tem algo que aprendi foi que o amor quando verdadeiro, sempre vence. Não importa como, quando ou onde. O verdadeiro amor sempre fala mais alto. E o seu verdadeiro amor está mais perto do que a senhora imagina". Esse foi o jeito que Henry achou de mostrar o óbvio a mãe dele… Que o verdadeiro amor dela era a outra mãe… Regina Mills.

"Infelizmente a mulher que eu amo, não me ama kid. Então não posso fazer nada. Quem sabe um dia". Emma explicou sem graça.

"A senhora não sabe seu futuro mãe. A sua felicidade pode estar mais perto do que a senhora imagina". Henry insistiu novamente antes de dar um beijo no rosto da mãe e entrar na escola.

Emma ficou pensativa com as coisas que o filho disse e ficou desejando que o final feliz dela realmente acontecesse com a única mulher que lhe roubou o coração na primeira vez que ela pisou nessa cidade.


	3. Conselho

Capítulo 3: Conselho.

Regina estava na prefeitura e relembrando com detalhes o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Várias emoções estavam passando em sua mente. E uma delas era raiva de Snow.

'Como ela ousa tratar a minha Emma daquele jeito? Depois vem falar de mim. O meu amor verdadeiro está inconsolável e achando que ninguém a ama de verdade. Como a minha sogra consegue ser tão fria e hipócrita destruindo o coração da minha mulher desse jeito? Ela não passa de uma rainha recalcada que não sabe o que é amar incondicionalmente, e depois vem me culpar que não pode ficar ao lado da filha dela desde sempre. E qual é a desculpa agora? Por que Emma está aqui quase 5 anos e não em nenhuma creche ou casa adotiva. Passou por um baita trauma ao me salvar e o que a idiota da Snow faz? A ignora, despreza e joga fora". Regina estava possessa de tanto ódio.

A prefeita estava tão concentrada em seu ódio que não percebeu seu filho chegando. Ele percebeu que só poderia ser o assunto que já estava rodando na cidade. A mãe Emma ter virado Dark One e estar solteira e sem se preocupar com mais ninguém.

"Olá mãe. Que bom te ver por aqui. Eu estive falando com a mãe Emma. A senhora soube que a minha avó a deserdou como filha? Eu fiquei sabendo pela boca da avó. E ela me disse que não quer mais saber sobre a minha outra mãe. Que pode acontecer qualquer coisa com a salvadora e ela não quer nem saber. Tudo por causa da minha mãe ter virado uma mulher com pênis como eu. Eu sei que a vó é de outro tempo e de outra época, mas isso é errado. E o amor incondicional que toda mãe tem pelo próprio filho? Isso é mentira? Ou nem todo mundo sente? Acho que na verdade, a branca de neve nunca amou a filha. Eu estou com tanta raiva da vó Snow mãe que eu mesmo estou querendo falar umas verdades a ela. Por causa dela, a minha mãe Emma está sendo dominada pelo lado Dark e vai sair hoje a noite na boate que a Ruby costuma frequentar e vai beijar tudo que é mulher que chegar até ela. E isso não posso deixar acontecer. Eu tenho que parar isso, mas ainda não sei como". Henry contou tudo o que descobriu hoje de manhã.

"Olá Henry. O que sua avó e outra mãe disseram? Emma não vai estrear o Swan Júnior em outra mulher. Mas não mesmo. Eu sei que boate é, e vou pedir para que alguém fique de olho em você hoje a noite. Eu não vou deixar sua outra mãe cometer essa loucura. Beijar outras mulheres assim do nada? Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado". Regina retrucou ainda mais brava.

"A Dark Swan combinou de ir na boate as 20 horas. Ela é apaixonada pela senhora mãe, mas ela diz que a senhora está namorando e tendo uma segunda chance e ela não vai destruir isso. E como a salvadora não pode ter a mulher que ama, vai começar a ir em bar e boate e ficar com quem quiser ficar com ela. A Dark Swan também disse que tem que aprender a usar, e controlar o Swan Júnior para quando for usar em uma mulher venha a sentir o mesmo prazer que a mãe". Henry pôde perceber quando Evil Queen apareceu rapidamente, com os olhos cheios de mágoa e ciúmes.

"A Dark Swan lhe disse tudo isso? Por acaso ela esqueceu que você é uma criança ainda? E nosso filho! Eu não a deixarei transar com outras mulheres. Ainda mais agora sabendo que o amor, desejo, paixão, amizade, carinho é recíproco. Agora tenho que convencer a idiota e cabeça dura da sua outra mãe que não adianta em nada ela transar com todas as mulheres desse reino e de todos os outros porque sentirá um vazio assim que terminarem. Ela só será feliz e sentirá plena ao meu lado! E comigo ela não precisa se preocupar em como me satisfazer. Isso eu mesma ensino para ela". Regina/Evil Queen praticamente berrou a última parte.

"E como a senhora está pensando em fazer para convencer a idiota e a cabeça dura, como tinha dito antes a não agir como uma adolescente, sendo que já é uma adulta e divide a guarda do filho com uma outra mulher?" Henry sabia que tinha feito certo ao ver o olhar de determinação na mãe Evil Queen.

"Eu darei um jeito, mas você quer me ajudar mais ainda? E não chame a sua outra mãe de Idiota ou cabeça dura. Ela é minha idiota, e só eu posso chamá-la assim". Regina retrucou séria.

"Desculpa mãe. Eu no lugar da senhora colocaria uma roupa bem sexy, algo que grude em seu corpo, como uma segunda pele. E iria nessa boate também. E se por acaso visse a mãe Emma se engraçando para uma mulher a puxava pelo canto e mostrava todos os seus atributos a Dark Swan. A mãe ia ter uma ereção na hora e a outra mulher que por ventura estivesse com ela não ia gostar disso. E se isso não resolver tenha uma cena de ciúme. Faça como se estivesse sendo traída. Acho que isso ia funcionar". Henry sabia o nível de ciúmes e possessividade da mãe morena. E mesmo se não soubesse, estava vendo nitidamente nos olhos castanhos dela.

"Gostei da sua ideia Henry. Mas chego por lá sozinha? Eu não deveria ir com alguma amiga ou ainda com sua tia? Ou ainda chegar lá e fazer de conta que não a conheço?" Regina estava gostando da ideia. Henry era muito inteligente.

"Mãe se a senhora for fazer de conta que não a conhece vai ser pior. Os meus avós já estão a magoando demais. Ela precisa de amor. Se sentir amada, segura, querida. Então mãe vá com a tia Zelena. E se por ventura alguma outra mulher estiver usando o Swan Júnior ou prestes a usar chegue nelas e mostre para a minha outra mãe a quem ela pertence". Henry deu uma risada divertido.

"Mais tarde ligarei para sua tia, mas agora mesmo levarei você para almoçar e aproveitar ter uma conversa muito séria com sua avó mimada, egoísta e recalcada. Depois do lanche você vai sozinho para casa. Sinto que essa minha conversa com a Snow demorará". Regina riu cínica.

"Mãe nem precisa me pedir isso. Eu tenho 4 mães agora. Regina/Evil Queen. E Emma/Dark Swan. Eu sei me virar sozinho. E se a senhora precisar de ajuda é só me chamar. Operação Dark Swan Mills Queen começando. Parte 2 em pleno vigor". Regina olhou para ele confusa, e fez que não tinha entendido o porquê de ser parte 2.

"Mãe quem foi falar com a Dark Swan de manhã? E quem está lhe contando o que foi falado nessa conversa? Eu já concluí a parte 1. Agora conto com a senhora para concluir a parte 2 com sucesso. Apenas seja irresistível e a mais sedutora possível. Aja como se a mãe fosse uma presa e a senhora predador. A prenda em sua teia. Eu sei que a senhora consegue. E se ela fugir? Vá atrás". Henry explicou enquanto eles saíram da prefeitura e foram rumo ao Granys.

Regina estava adorando essa conversa com o Henry, mas para que ninguém ficasse sabendo o plano dos dois e ter a possibilidade de dar algo errado, eles mudaram de assunto enquanto caminhavam até a lanchonete. Ao entrar no Granys tanto Henry quanto a prefeita olhou para os lados e procurou por Dark Swan, David, Snow ou qualquer outra pessoa envolvida no assunto. A morena deu um pequeno suspiro quando não encontrou ninguém.

"Olá senhorita Lucas. Eu quero o meu prato de sempre e para o Henry eu quero um hambúrguer, poção de batata frita e um suco de laranja". Regina tentou tratar a outra morena educadamente para que não desconfiasse que já sabia sobre a boate mais tarde.

"Olá prefeita. Que milagre vê-la por aqui na hora do almoço. Oi novamente Henry. A senhorita vai querer que eu embrulhe para viagem, ou vai comer por aqui mesmo?". Ruby estranhou ver Regina na hora do almoço, mas sabia que deveria ser algo relacionado a Emma.

"Eu comerei aqui mesmo. Obrigada senhorita Lucas". Regina agradeceu com o corpo e foi sentar com o filho na mesa do canto, para poder observar melhor quem entrava e saía sem chamar muita atenção.

"Mãe a avó Snow acabou de entrar. A senhora vai até lá agora ou vamos terminar de comer primeiro?" Henry achou melhor perguntar antes.

"Vamos terminar de comer e falaremos com ela. Mas se ela vier até nós aí o problema é dela". Regina sondou com o olhar o humor da sogra e aparentemente estava tudo bem.

Quando Regina terminou de comer, ela se levantou e foi até a mesa dos encantados. David a viu primeiro e a cumprimentou com a cabeça e logo em seguida, Snow a olhou confusa.

"Olá Regina. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não é de almoçar por aqui, ainda mais com o Henry". Mary perguntou curiosa.

"Olá Snow, David. Se aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu acredito que sim, mas não comigo. O que achei estranho é que você agiu muito pior que eu ontem a noite quando tratou sua filha de uma forma totalmente preconceituosa, maldosa, rancorosa, egoísta. Cadê o amor incondicional que você deveria ter pela sua filha? Ela passou por tudo aquilo para me salvar e seu comentário foi não querer ter uma filha intersexual? Você só viu o seu lado. Aquela atitude foi de uma amiga homofóbica, ignorante, mimada, recalcada. E você meu querido David Nolan agiu como uma marionete, boneco de pano e resolveu passar por tudo aquilo que você acredita em vez de apoiar a sua filha, do seu próprio sangue quem praticamente te idolatra. Eu não deveria te aconselhar, mas, adivinha? Eu geralmente gosto do modo como você trata sua filha. Meu conselho é ir até Emma e pedir desculpas por não incentivá-la e estar ao lado dela quando mais precisou". Regina colocou para fora o que estava sentindo. Ainda tinha algumas coisas a serem ditas, mas isso já era um começo.

"Eu sei que agi errado, mas eu fui pego de surpresa. Eu não soube que atitude tomar. Eu amo a Emma, mas não sei o que dizer. Isso é muito novo para mim. Eu tenho vergonha de chegar até ela e pedir desculpas. Afinal agora ela é Dark Swan. A senhora das trevas". David retrucou.

"Eu sei quem ela se tornou. E o motivo que a levou a ser Dark One. Foi por minha causa, e vou pensar em todas as formas que eu conseguir pensar para tirá-la disso. Emma sempre foi uma mulher maravilhosa, guerreira, fiél, amorosa, carinhosa. Sempre esteve presente desde sua chegada na cidade e quando ela precisou vocês fizeram igual aos antigos pais adotivos. A ignorando, desprezando, magoando. Eu sei o que você vai dizer Snow. Que a culpa de você não poder ficar com a sua filha é novamente minha. Mas será mesmo que é minha? Eu obriguei a Emma a chamar as trevas para si mesma? Não. Eu não fiz isso e não faria novamente. Ela mais uma vez foi a minha salvadora. E sabe por que ela fez isso? Por me amar Snow. Por querer minha felicidade mais que tudo. Por que? Porque ela achou que eu tinha encontrado meu final feliz com o Robin. E você agiu o oposto com ela. Parabéns Snow por continuar a ser aquela menina mimada que eu conheci. Você conseguiu esmagar o coração da sua própria filha. Até pior que minha mãe fez com a Cora. E se eu for sincera, já esperava isso de você, mas nunca do seu marido. Continue assim se vocês querem não somente ver a filha de vocês sendo esmagada, dominada pelas trevas, mas também totalmente fria e seca com todos nós. Bem meu conselho já foi dado. Passar bem sogrinha. Você apenas me deu sua estimada filha de presente. A única coisa boa que você um dia fez para mim. Eu amo sua filha mais que tudo nessa vida. Até mesmo mais que pensei amar Daniel. E o fato dela ter o Swan Júnior não me deixa enojada, irritada, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Muito pelo contrário. Eu quero tudo relacionado a Emma Swan e o brinquedo dela também está incluso. Quem sabe daqui alguns meses não fazemos um Swan Mills no método tradicional. É o que mais quero da vida no momento". Regina piscou aos charmings e saiu rebolando.

Snow ficou indignada com tamanha audácia da antiga madrasta, e David ficou pensativo. E jurou para si mesmo que assim que pudesse iria atrás da filha dele, mesmo se fosse escorraçado por ela. Ele agiria conforme o seu coração e não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que a esposa iria falar sobre isso. O amor que ele tinha pela filha era maior que tudo. E ele ia provar para a própria filha.


	4. Conversas

Capítulo 4: Conversas.

Regina voltou para a prefeitura pensativa. 'Será que o Henry me falou tudo aquilo com medo de que eu não fosse tomar uma atitude? Com certeza eu não teria tomado mesmo. Há muito tempo descobri que o que sinto pela senhorita Swan é amor. Nunca foi ódio. Isso apenas foi um disfarce. Antes dela chegar minha vida era um tédio. Além de não ter amigos, ninguém chegava perto de mim, e muito menos me desafiar. Eu deveria ter desconfiado no primeiro instante que ela é a pessoa certa para mim". O pensamento foi cortado quando a prefeita sentiu a presença de Zelena ao lado dela.

"Apareça logo Zel. Eu tenho que voltar para a prefeitura". Regina comentou com seu humor sarcástico.

"Boa tarde Regis. Eu estou bem. Obrigada por perguntar. Que mal humor. Isso é falta de sexo. Por que você não chega em Emma e diz que não está mais com o ladrão gostosão? Mas não com essas palavras claro". Zelena revirou os olhos.

"Olha que eu posso muito bem avisar a minha loira idiota mesmo. Eu acabei de fazer algo bem atípico. Desde ontem quando a Snow maltratou Emma fiquei com tanto ódio que hoje fui até a mesa da branca de neve e disse umas verdades e terminei agradecendo por ela ter jogado a filha dela nos meus braços e a chamei de sogra. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e chamei atenção do David também". Regina sabia que tinha agido por impulso. O ódio tinha falado mais alto.

"E ela ouviu tudo e ficou quieta? Sem retrucar uma única palavra? Ou você desmontou a Snow a pegando totalmente fora de guarda ou por ter outras pessoas no Grany ela não quis perder a pose de mulher boa, paz e outras coisas do tipo. Mas quem te deixou ou o que a fez tomar essa atitude?" Zelena estava muito orgulhosa do que a irmã tinha acabado de fazer.

"O Henry me contou a conversa que ele teve com a Emma. E o sangue subiu. Ele disse sobre Emma achando que namoro o Robin. E já que ela não pode ficar comigo ficará com qualquer mulher que passar pelo caminho dela e mostrar interesse. Se você estivesse no meu lugar também teria agido assim. Eu lhe garanto". Só de tocar no assunto a morena ficou brava.

"Eu não estou achando ruim maninha. Muito pelo contrário. Eu estou com o maior orgulho de você, já que deixou seu medo de lado e falou tudo o que sentia para os sogros. Agora só falta ir atrás da Emma. É tão estranho essa atitude da Emma de contar para o filho de vocês como se sente, e mais ainda ele vir contar a você, mas eu entendo o lado dele. E se você for parar para analisar faz sentido. O que uma criança ou adolescente que tem pais separados quer? Ver seus pais juntos, se amando, unindo e morando na mesma coisa. Ele sabe que vocês se amam, aliás, todo mundo sabe e fez o papel de cúpido tentando unir vocês duas. Emma sempre foi apaixonada por você, só não viu ainda é você. Eu estive falando com a Ruby e ela me contou a conversa da Emma com Henry e depois a sua com os Charming. Ela ficou de me mandar uma mensagem na hora em que chegar na boate. Quem diria que o Henry seria o mediador entre as mães dele. E o mais importante, seria seu psicólogo ou sexólogo. Você sempre o trata como criança". Zelena estava adorando intervir por Regina.

"É isso que ele é ainda Zel. Uma criança. Mas não posso negar que gostei das ideias dele. Ele me sugeriu vestir-me de uma forma bem sedutora, provocante e chegar na boate mostrando para Emma quem ela deve se entregar, mas não de uma forma abusiva, lógico que não, e sim romântica, de corpo e alma. Eu não quero só sexo, uma noite e nada mais… Eu quero casar com Emma Swan e ser muito feliz ao lado dela. Ela é meu amor verdadeiro". Regina confessou o que estava sentindo.

"Finalmente você confessou para si mesma e para as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Agora só falta você contar isso a sua garota. Antes que alguém a roube e você fique chupando o dedo, ao invés do que você sabe muito bem o que. Ouvi dizer que há pessoas do passado dela pela cidade". Zelena jogou no ar.

"Qual delas? Lily? A peixe podre? Ou a gelinho? Ou todas elas". Regina só faltou vomitar ao falar das outras mulheres.

"Você com ciúmes é muito engraçado Gina. O que eu vi há uma hora atrás foi a Ariel e a Elsa. Eu não vi a Lily ainda. Ela é a filha da Kristen, a mulher dragon certo? Uma que você teve um flerte ou uma noite de sexo". Zelena estava se divertindo muito e estava muito feliz ao ver que elas estavam na Prefeitura e no escritório da Regina. Isso não é um tipo de conversa a se ter na rua, onde qualquer um poderia ouvir.

"Sim, a Lily é a filha da Kristen quem eu tive uma noite de sexo, mas só isso. Hoje em dia temos uma linda amizade. Eu fiquei sabendo que a Lily e a Emma tiveram um romance, ou até mesmo namoraram quando jovens. Mas Lily sempre foi apaixonada pela loira e agora com ela solteira é capaz de voltar a cidade para relembrar os momentos que tiveram uns 20 anos atrás". Regina fez que ia vomitar e Zelena não pode achar mais encantador, mesmo se quisesse.

"Eu não tenho diplona de Psicologia e nem Sexologia, mas eu vou roubar o cargo do meu sobrinho e ser sua analista, terapeuta. Eu volto mais tarde para irmos atrás da Emma. Eu te pego na sua casa às 8. E com quem você vai deixar o Henry? Vai contratar uma babá?" Zelena estava levantando da cadeira e sair, mas lembrou desse detalhe.

"Ele vai ficar sozinho em casa Zel. Eu até pensei em deixá-lo com os avós, mas se os charmings maltratam e desprezam a própria filha, imagina o neto. Combinado Zel. Eu esperarei ansiosamente. E vou usar a roupa mais sedutora que eu tiver. E, obrigada por me ouvir e apoiar. Isso vindo de você diz muito. Nós Mills não somos muito de abraçar ou ter amigos, mas quando temos são os mais sinceros. E obrigada por ter vindo a StoryBrook. Que pena que Cora não está mais aqui para ver isso". Regina respondeu triste.

"Sábia escolha Regina. Por nada. É para isso que servem os irmãos. Até mais tarde". Zelena se despediu de Regina e sumiu em sua fumaça verde.

"Quem diria que eu tinha uma irmã tão bacana assim? E pensar que a gente não se suportava quando criança. As pessoas realmente mudam com o passar dos tempos, depois de levar tanta porrada da vida. Ah, é melhor eu voltar para esses papéis. Hoje eu quero sair antes das 18:30. Eu quero ficar o mais irresistível possível para que Emma não cometa uma loucura e comece a agir como uma mulher fútil, que queira só curtir sem ter laço com ninguém". Regina pensou alto. Pegou os óculos de leitura dela e voltou a ler os compromissos dessa semana.

Por volta das 18 horas, Regina tirou os óculos, pegou sua bolsa e casaco e saiu da prefeitura. Ela foi andando e pensando sobre seus sentimentos, e o que faria essa noite. 'Hoje tenho que arrasar não somente no visual, mas em minhas atitudes. Eu tenho que agir como uma predadora com as "rivais" e incentivar Emma a ter um algo a mais comigo. Eu tenho algo a meu favor. Afinal Emma e eu temos um filho juntos. Mas tenho que mostrar que a amo e que sou muito melhor que essas outras. Eu vou usar um vestido curto e colado assim o Swan Júnior se anima. E como ela não sabe controlá-lo ainda, usarei ao meu favor. Operação Dark Swan Mills a todo vapor. Eu não sou de trocar afeto por aí, mas se necessário for, eu lasco um beijo do mais provocante em Emma para mostrar a essa gentinha que sou muito melhor que elas, e faço tudo não somente na cama, mas em outros lugares. Quando o assunto é sexo sou sempre a melhor. Não tenho falsos pudores como a maioria das pessoas têm e se a pessoa que eu amo quer provar, por que não? Não tenho limites quando o assunto é amor. Sou extremista. Faço tudo demais. Comigo não há meio termo. Você não sabe o quanto posso ser quente Emma. Um vulcão em erupção'. A prefeita sorriu ao terminar o pensamento. Ela entrou em casa e foi procurar o filho.

"Oi Henry. Consegui sair mais cedo. Vou pedir uma pizza, mas não coma tudo. Isso pode lhe causar má indigestão. E quando for 10 horas vá para cama. Eu não sei que horas vou voltar". Regina comentou séria.

"Obrigado pelo lanche e pela Pizza. Se eu soubesse que te ajudando eu ganharia dois mimos teria feito a muito tempo atrás". Henry brincou com a mãe que fez de conta ter ficado brava. "Você é igual à sua mãe loira. A gente fisga pelo estômago". Ela disse brincando.

"Pense no lado positivo mãe. A senhora sabe como conquistar a mãe Emma. Basta levá-la a restaurantes em lugares como ela ia antes quando era uma caçadora de recompensas. Fazer um jantar especial, ir ao cinema e comprar pipoca e tomar sorvete, coisas desse tipo. Ver um filme em casa, que é mais aconchegante". Henry percebeu que a mãe estava anotando tudo o que ele falava para fazer mais tarde.

"Obrigada novamente nobre cavaleiro por ajudar a essa rainha conquistar a princesa. Depois do jantar você pode jogar videogame até tarde. Mas não abusa. Agora essa mãe aqui vai se arrumar para causar inveja nas correntes e deixar certa loira idiota morrendo de vontade de ter um pedaço desse meu corpo. Se sua tia chegar e eu estiver me arrumando pede para ela subir". Regina acenou para o filho e foi em direção ao quarto cantarolando uma música clássica.

Regina chegou no quarto e ficou procurando qual vestido colocar e quando era 07:30 desceu. Ela escolheu um vestido preto colado que era acima do joelho. Ela pôs uma meia calça a cor da pele e um sapato alto preto. Henry estava de boca aberta e aprovou o visual.

"Uau mãe. Acredito que a Emma vai gostar. Assim a senhora acaba com qualquer concorrência". Henry comentou sincero.

"É essa a minha intenção. Que se tiver alguma mulher com ela que saia e deixa sua outra mãe para mim. Ah filho eu estou tão nervosa. E se eu ver sua mãe com outra e eu ficar com medo e sair correndo? Será que eu vou conseguir ir até o fim? Estou confusa Henry e com medo da sua outra mãe nem ligar e continuar fazendo o que estiver no momento". Regina estava com mil pensamentos e com aquela famosa sensação de frio na barriga e as borboletas no estômago.

"Mãe relaxa. A senhora além de ser a mais linda, charmosa, elegante, sensual, fina, inteligente, esperta, especial é quem a Emma ama. Quem é páreo para Regina Mills? A senhora vence qualquer uma que tentar concorrer pelo coração da minha outra mãe. Pode apostar em mim". Henry chegou até a mãe morena e deu um abraço carinhoso.

"Obrigada Henry. Eu estou sentindo que sua tia vai chegar agora. Comporta-se e talvez você ganhará outro lanche ou pizza nessa semana ainda". Regina riu da cara de felicidade do filho.

"Desculpa Gina, mas eu escutei o que o Henry disse e concordo com ele. Você é a melhor candidata ao coração da Dark Swan/Emma. Agora vamos embora. Eu não quero chegar atrasada nessa boate. Operação Dark Swan Mills a toda. Henry até mais tarde. Se eu não tivesse que ajudar as suas mães jogaria uma partida ou outra com você". Zelena estava muito bem-vestida também. Com um vestido preto, porém não tão justo, decotado igual ao da irmã.

"Deseja-me boa sorte Henry. Essa noite eu vou precisar". Regina sussurrou nervosa.

"Boa sorte mãe. Mas eu sei que não vai precisar. Eu já vi a mãe Emma babar várias vezes ao olhar para a senhora. E com esse vestido? Não tem para ninguém. Ela já está na sua teia mãe. Boa sorte tia Zel". Henry piscou para a mãe dele e para a tia quem não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha.

"Obrigada Henry. Eu vou indo". Ela foi até ele e o beijou. Ele retribuiu o beijo e sussurrou já ganhou. Ela deu um sorriso nervoso, mas continuou. Elas foram com o Mercedes preto de Regina.

"Confie em mim, Regina. Você está linda. E sei que a Emma não vai resistir aos seus encantos essa noite. E mesmo se ela estiver com a Ariel ou a Elsa não saia correndo antes de mostrar a ela que tem interesse. Lembrando que ela acha que você namora o Robin e que não tem chance alguma contigo. Então ela não está te traindo. Está solteira e no mercado. Cabe a você fisgá-la e muito bem e mostrar os atributos que nós da família Mills possuímos". Zelena piscou várias vezes e Regina riu.

"Obrigada minha sexóloga e terapeuta. Pelo jeito é a Ruby te mandando mensagem".

"Zel nós acabamos de chegar na boate. Estamos na parte das bebidas. Vocês estão muito longe?" RL.

"Estamos a caminho. Dentro de 10 minutos chegaremos. Avisa quando chegar alguém perto da Emma. Você tem que ver o vestido da minha irmã. ZM".

"Ela vai precisar de sorte. A Dark Swan/Emma já começou a beber e a Ariel acabou de chegar junto de Elsa. E estão bem animadas ao ver Emma com as roupas de Dark One. RL".

"A minha irmã já começou a resmungar por aqui. Acho que a Evil Queen parecerá por aí. Não perca a Dark de vista. ZM".

"Já sei. Regina morre de ciúmes dessas duas mulheres. Elas estão se assanhando para cima da Ems. É melhor chegar logo. A Ariel deu uma esfregada no Swan Júnior. RL".

"Estamos chegando… Acabamos de chegar. Dentro de instantes estamos entrando. ZM".

"Eu vou matar aquela piranha ruiva e a frozen. Já estão esfregando no Swan Júnior? Como assim? Sem ao menos pagar uma bebida ou algo para comer para a Emma? Deve ser a Dark Swan quem está comandando a cabeça da Emma. Só pode. Espera Emma Swan por mim. Dentro de instantes estarei aí". Regina ficou furiosa e entrou na boate.

"Deu até pena agora da Ariel e da Elsa. Você vestida desse jeito e com toda essa raiva? Morte na certa". Zelena brincou, mas Regina nem se importou.

Regina e Zelena entraram e foram direto ao bar. Chegando lá viram Ruby conversando com a Belle. Mas não encontraram a Emma e as outras mulheres.

"Cadê a Emma, senhorita Lucas? Onde ela está? Boa noite a todas". Regina estava praticamente espumando de tanta raiva.

Ruby apontou a pista de dança. Estava tocando the way you love me da Faith Hill. Emma estava no meio e na sua frente estava Ariel e atrás Elsa. Emma estava sendo tocada em todo o corpo. Regina espumou e não aguentou. Ela foi até lá e puxou Emma pelo braço.

"Emma Swan você pode parar com isso agora mesmo? Você não acha que está muito saidinha? Eu nunca pensei que você gostasse de comer peixe podre ou gelo. Eu sei que você gosta de fast-food, mas pensei que para outro tipo de comida seu gosto foi mais requintado". Regina vomitou as palavras e saiu na sua fumaça roxa. Ela precisou sair para respirar.

Regina Mills estava furiosa, mas teve que sair. A cena de Emma sendo sanduíche por aquelas duas projeto de mulheres foi forte demais. Ela viu Emma vindo até ela.

"Eu posso saber qual é o seu problema Regina Mills? Você não deveria estar curtindo o seu namoradinho babão, babaca? Por que ao invés de estar com ele veio aqui ver com que eu estava dançando ou não. Por que? Qual é o seu problema?" Emma estava tentando controlar a Dark Swan, mas estava muito difícil.

"Qual é o meu problema? Sério Swan que você é tão cega a ponto de não ver o óbvio? Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. Você é tão idiota assim ou é só comigo? Será que você não consegue ver aquilo que está escancarado em sua frente". Regina retrucou gritando.

"Não fala assim comigo. Eu não sou cega e nem idiota. Cala essa boca". Dark Swan revidou na mesma moeda.

"Vem calar então Dark Swan se você for mulher o suficiente e encarar a Evil Queen? Pelo visto você gostou do modo como me vesti. Só para te avisar eu estou solteira assim como você. Eu não estou mais com o Robin. Ele não é a minha metade, o meu final feliz. A minha alma-gêmea não é homem, e sim, uma mulher mesmo que ela tenha um algo a mais agora mesmo e que está bem animado. Ele é grande hein e grosso também". Regina provocou e gostou de ver a loira gemendo baixinho antes de ir até ela.

"Você está solteira? Seu final feliz não é um homem?" Emma estava atônita e mesmo brigando com a Dark Swan que a chamou de covarde por deixar a outra mulher atrapalhar os planos com as outras duas mulheres lá dentro, a loira beijou a morena. E algo dentro dela apenas disse que isso era o correto a ser feito. Elas ficaram se beijando com desejo, paixão, vontade até que alguém puxou o braço de Emma.

"Ótimo beijo Swan. Você já sabe o que está acontecendo. Você escolhe. Se você quiser ficar comigo é só aparecer na Mansão. Eu vou embora, mas vou deixar você se despedir dessas mulheres. Faça bem sua escolha Emma Swan. Se você for esperta o suficiente vai escolher o melhor e ficar com alguém que possa ter um futuro". Regina explicou para Emma e deu outro beijo e pela primeira vez se esfregou no Swan Júnior e ouviu o gemido dado pela loira dela.

Emma tentou controlar, mas ainda não sabia fazer isso muito bem. Elsa e Ariel ficaram encantadas, mas Emma ficou estática. Ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer e pensou no que fazer. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Regina Deliciosa Mills a tinha beijado e chamado para algo mais mesmo sabendo que a escuridão a tinha invadido.


	5. Uma luz no fim do túnel

Capítulo 5: Uma luz no fim do túnel.

'Será que eu beijei e fui beijada pela Regina? Ou isso é uma ilusão gerada pelas trevas que estão martelando em minha cabeça? Acho melhor ficar aqui no bar. Minha cabeça está girando e preciso pensar sobre tudo o que está acontecendo em minha vida'. Pensou Emma enquanto bebia mais um gole da cerveja artesanal.

Zelena, que não estava muito distante, viu a loira distante, perdida em pensamentos e resolveu se aproximar. 'A Emma parece tão insegura, infeliz, indefesa. É como se ela não soubesse no que, ou em quem acreditar. Eu ainda não tenho muita prática em ser amiga das pessoas, mas não custa nada oferecer meu ombro amigo, já que ela será minha cunhada'.

"Oi Emma! Eu não vejo a minha irmã há alguns minutos. Você sabe se ela foi embora? Nós viemos juntas e eu já procurei na pista de dança e não a encontrei, lá fora também não está. Eu sei que ela consegue se virar sozinha e muito bem, mas fiquei preocupada. Você não parece bem. Eu sei também que a gente mal se conhece. Eu cheguei na cidade há pouco tempo, mas gostaria de dizer que você pode contar comigo. Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e seus pais. Eu fui ignorada, desprezada pelos meus por muito tempo, então sei exatamente o que você está passando. Embora o seu caso seja um pouco pior, ou complexo já que agora você é a Senhora das Trevas e tem um júnior, o qual não deve ser fácil de controlar." Zelena ofereceu ajuda e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a loira engolir seco.

"Você não faz ideia do que estou passando. São tantas mudanças, não só físicas, mas também emocionais. Eu estou tão confusa, passando por tantos problemas que é até bom ter uma amiga para desabafar. E quem melhor que as Mills para entenderem o que estou passando?! Ninguém pode dizer que as vidas de vocês foram um mar de rosas e se essa cidade não fosse baseada em contos de fadas, você e a Regina seriam as melhores psicólogas ou psiquiatras do mundo por entenderem tanto de sofrimento. Quanto a sua irmã, ela foi para mansão há pouco mais de meia hora. Obrigada por querer me ajudar e Zelena, você de certa forma já me ajudou. Eu beijei sua irmã agora à noite, mas não tinha certeza se isso foi real ou uma ilusão da minha cabeça. Ao me perguntar sobre sua irmã, eu pude constatar que foi real o que Regina e eu compartilhamos lá fora. Ela falou que se eu quisesse ter algo sério com alguém e um futuro que eu a procurasse hoje à noite. E pensando bem, irei até a mansão e agarrarei essa oportunidade que o destino colocou em minha vida. Eu vou aceitar o seu ombro amigo e dizer que mesmo a minha vida tendo virado de cabeça para baixo em pouco mais de um dia, eu também estou aqui por você. Agora se me der licença, vou falar com a sua irmã". Emma terminou de tomar a cerveja e foi até a mansão conversar com a amada.

"Eu não estou te cobrando nada, Emma e só te peço uma coisa: Por favor! Não use a minha irmã, não brinque com os sentimentos dela. Se você quiser só uma noite de sexo e nada mais não vá encontrá-la. Ela ama você e sempre foi assim. Mas se quiser uma amiga, namorada, noiva, esposa, amante e companheira para todas as horas e momentos, aí sim vá procurá-la. E seja sincera com ela, por favor, Emma. Ela já sofreu demais, assim como você, e se for ferida novamente acho que se fechará para o mundo. Eu não estou brincando! Eu conheço minha irmã. Confie em mim! Se você realmente amá-la, pode ter certeza que serei a primeira a te incentivar e ajudar no que você precisar. Pense nisso! Eu te levo até o portão". Zelena falou tudo o que estava enterrado em seu peito.

"O meu interesse em sua irmã é sincero Zelena. Mas agradeço sua preocupação. E se você for nos apoiar mesmo, eu fico mais satisfeita ainda. E vou aceitar a sua carona. As minhas intenções com a Regina são as melhores". Emma levantou também e elas foram rumo ao carro de Regina.

"Obrigada você também Emma, por não querer usar a minha irmã ou querer ferir os sentimentos. E pode contar comigo para o que der e vier. E quanto a Snow espero que ela veja o grande erro que está cometendo com você. Ainda se você fosse uma rebelde, ou desse motivos para ela te tratar assim, até tudo bem. Mas com tudo o que você está passando recentemente, muitas usaria drogas, bebendo até cair, matando, roubando e olha onde você está agora mesmo. Indo conversar e tentar ir se acertar aos poucos com quem você nutre um sentimento sincero. Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você por causa disso. Dessa vez, a minha irmã escolheu a melhor". Zelena parou o carro na frente da casa de Regina Mills e antes da Emma sair do carro, agradeceu com a cabeça para a ruiva e saiu esperando que a conversa fosse resolver pelo menos um terço dos problemas que ela estava sentindo.

Emma respirou fundo e tocou a campainha. Ela não precisou esperar muito, Regina abriu a porta e ficou olhando em direção a ela. "Oi! Regina eu não vim antes, pois estava confusa se o que houve entre nós realmente aconteceu ou se eu estava delirando, até que conversei com a Zelena e soube que tudo foi real. Nós nos beijamos e você não está mais com aquele ladrãozinho de meia tigela e isso me deixa muito feliz. Então será que eu posso entrar e continuar o que fizemos lá na boate? Digo, o beijo porque eu sei que você me disse pra vir até aqui se quisesse ficar com você, mas eu ainda preciso clarear a mente e nós precisamos conversar antes de ir adiante, só que desde o nosso beijo eu ainda me sinto flutuando e não consigo parar de desejar que ele se repita várias e várias vezes e..." Disse Emma em um fôlego só sendo interrompida pela voz da prefeita.

"Emma calma! Respira! Que bom saber que você fez a escolha certa e veio aqui, confesso que fiquei com muito medo de você preferir ficar com aquelas lá que estavam se esfregando em você. Eu imaginei que você iria ficar confusa, já que sua mente está um caos e que pudesse pensar que o que aconteceu entre nós fosse uma brincadeira criada pelas trevas em você, porque tudo foi muito rápido e inesperado. Eu tenho que agradecer à Zelena por te trazer até mim. Emma eu sei que pode ser difícil pra você acreditar, a verdade é que você é a mulher que eu amo e quero estar junto, eu sei que te tratei mal no início e com indiferença, mas isso foi porque eu já sentia que o meu sentimento por você ia além da atração física, eu estava tão traumatizada por sempre amar e perder que eu me afastei de todas as chances de amar de novo e quando você chegou com aquela carinha de criança que aprontou me dizendo que é a mãe do Henry, eu senti todas as minhas barreiras que levei anos pra levantar irem abaixo e me vi exposta, isso me deixou com medo de você me fazer sofrer ou me abandonar, então pra não sofrer eu decidi usar o ódio pra te afastar tanto quanto fosse possível, mas como você é Emma Swan é óbvio que você iria fazer exatamente o que eu não queria, você insistiu e olha onde chegamos. Eu sei que posso parecer rude e fria, mas essa é a forma que eu uso pra me proteger, agora me exponho mais uma vez à você, eu cansei de lutar contra o que sinto. Eu quero estar com você de todas as formas possíveis, resta saber se você quer o mesmo que eu Emma Swan, por que eu quero tudo contigo". Falou Regina com a voz embargada e os olhos lacrimejantes, sem perceber que uma lágrima escorria.

Emma Swan, que a essa hora também chorava limpou a lágrima que escorreu no belo rosto da rainha e foi se aproximando enquanto ambas davam sorrisos embargados até que ficassem a centímetros de distância com os narizes colados e os lábios roçando. Não aguentando mais a loira simplesmente puxou a morena e deu-lhe um beijo cheio de amor e ternura, um beijo desejado por muito tempo e diferente do que trocaram na boate. A rainha levou suas mãos aos cabelos da loira e os puxou, enquanto a Swan se agarrava à cintura da morena como se sua vida dependesse disso. Línguas entrelaçaram-se e se acariciaram, lábios se sugaram e somente quando o ar lhes faltou foi que se afastaram. Emma acariciou o rosto da morena que permaneceu de olhos fechados como se ao abri-los se deparasse com o vazio e a solidão da grande mansão. Emma então respondeu:

"Regina, ficar com você é tudo o que eu mais quero. Desde que cheguei nessa cidade não paro de pensar em você, mesmo sendo provocada e atacada por você desde o início, algo em seus olhos me diziam que aquela não era você, que no fundo existia uma mulher solitária e cheia de dor, precisando de amor. Eu sempre quis te cuidar e amar, então sim Regina, eu quero estar com você e com nosso filho. Só lhe peço que tenha calma, porque eu estou um caos, como você mesma disse. Sinto que há uma constante batalha dentro de mim entre quem eu sou e em quem as trevas querem me tornar. Preciso que você me ajude. Quero que nos conheçamos de verdade, possamos compartilhar gostos, segredos e tudo o que possa nos levar a uma relação forte e segura. Eu também te amo e só peço que não me magoe".

"Eu vou te ajudar. Você sabe que a Cora arrancou o coração do meu ex noivo, Daniel. Eu pensei que ele fosse meu verdadeiro amor e acabei me tornando a Evil Queen. Eu não desejo a dor que passei nem para o meu pior inimigo, que por ironia do destino, é sua mãe, quanto mais para você quem é realmente minha outra metade. Mas ao contrário de mim, você não está sozinha. Henry, eu e até Zelena estamos ao seu lado. E se depender de mim ficarei para sempre. Eu nunca fui de dividir aquilo que sinto com as pessoas. Nunca fui muito boa em relacionamentos, mas quero ser tudo sua, Emma. Eu sei que quando nos beijamos mais cedo eu lhe provoquei e a seduzi, mas esse não é o momento certo. Você não está preparada para isso agora mesmo. A dor, a mágoa, a raiva, mas amor não deixe isso te abalar ou ser uma grande parte de você. Eu realmente te conheço e sei que há muita luz em você. Eu sei que é tentador, mas isso não será o suficiente para levá-la para as trevas. Eu nunca deixarei que a Dark Swan te leva para longe de nós. Nem que eu tenha que lutar pela minha própria vida". Emma estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Uau. Isso foi a coisa mais linda que disseram para mim. Eu sei que o clima já morreu, mas eu gostaria de selar essas coisas, essas promessas que nós acabamos de fazer uma pela outra. Eu agradeço minha majestade por não querer apenas uma noite de sexo comigo. O meu lado Dark Swan está com raiva de mim por ter deixado a Ariel e a Elsa ambas fogosas e querendo estrear o Swan Júnior, mas apesar de querer esquecer tudo, jogar para o alto todos esses sentimentos que está em estado de combustão e transar com as duas ao mesmo tempo até elas pedirem clemência, também há esse outro lado que acha isso errado já que não devo fugir e tentar resolvê-los o mais rápido possível". Emma riu da cara de nojo que Regina fez ao mencionar o nome das outras mulheres.

"Emma eu sei que não somos namoradas ainda, mas me dói e muito quando você fala de outras pessoas. Eu sou apaixonada por você e pensar que a peixe podre e a frozen poderiam estar nesse momento transando com você me causa náuseas, nojo. Eu não quero que ninguém mais encoste um dedo em você e principalmente no Swan Júnior. Eu entendo que você colocou esse nome por ele ser novo, uma nova parte sua, mas pelo que pude sentir ele deve não tem nada de Júnior". Regina ficou mais perto de Emma. E quando as duas juntaram suas bocas e ficaram um bom tempo trocando beijos românticos, apaixonados cheios de sentimentos e sensações.

Elas ficaram horas e horas até que Emma percebeu que já era de madrugada e achou melhor ir embora antes que fizessem justamente o que falaram que não iam fazer.

"Amor, está muito bom esse momento íntimo com você, mas devo voltar para o meu apartamento. A gente se vê amanhã e continuamos essa conversa. Boa noite querida". Emma beijou sua morena e foi até a porta.

"Hum. Gostei de ouvir você me chamando de seu amor. Até amanhã. Boa noite, meu amor. E sonhe comigo essa noite". Regina riu da cara sacana de Emma.

"É o que farei. Até amanhã majestade". Emma se despediu e saiu um pouco melhor da morena quem estava pulando de alegria. Além da Emma não ter ficado com aquelas piranhas, elas conversaram e começaram a se acertar.


	6. Dia em Família

Capítulo 6: Dia em Família.

Regina acordou no seu horário de sempre, e lembrou do que aconteceu na boate, as trocas de beijos, a conversa franca com a Emma.

"Eu vou convidar o Henry para passar o dia na casa da Emma. Eu posso tentar ajudá-la com a magia. A controlar e equilibrar as magias de luz e das trevas. E quem sabe trocar alguns beijos. Nós poderíamos mais tarde ver um filme romântico e um jantar a luz de velas". Regina estava tão feliz que pensou alto.

Regina levantou e fez sua higiene, e depois, se lembrou da noite anterior. 'Ver o olhar de puro desejo na boate e mais tarde aqui em casa despertou tantos sentimentos bons. Mas também de proteção. Eu tenho que descobrir uma forma de tirar a Dark One dentro do corpo e da mente sem feri-la e não enviar para mais ninguém. Mas sei que não será tão fácil. Normalmente seres das trevas dão trabalho, dor de cabeça, fora os acordos'. A prefeita gemeu em desgosto.

A morena resolveu sair do quarto e bater na porta do quarto do filho. "Henry você está acordado? Que tal irmos passar o dia com a sua outra mãe? Se você quiser pode levar o vídeo game". Regina disse atrás da porta e ouviu a porta abrir.

"Legal mãe. Ótima estratégia. A senhora quer ajudar a mãe com magia e quer que eu não me sinta entediado. Não é a toa que a senhora é a prefeita já que pensa em tudo. Vamos tomar café por aqui ou lá com ela?" Henry deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a mãe vermelha.

"Eu quero passar o sábado em família. Não há mal algum nisso. Eu pensei em tomar algo por lá. Você já está pronto? Eu quero chegar cedo". Regina estava tão animada.

"Eu estou pronto. Só falta pegar o vídeo game. A mãe vai ficar admirada em vê-la de calça jeans e uma blusa. E aposto que vai gostar. Já vi que o dia será divertido". Henry retrucou feliz.

"Eu até pensei em convidar a Zelena, mas esse horário é muito cedo para ela. Sua tia só vai acordar mesmo por volta do meio dia. Ela é pior que você e a Emma. A verdinha fica em um humor insuportável de manhã". Regina fez cara de nojo.

Henry riu enquanto pegou o vídeo game e colocou o sapato. Regina pegou a bolsa e a chave do Mercedes.

"É tão bom te ver assim feliz mãe. Eu não sei por que demorei quase 5 anos para jogar a senhora nos braços da mãe Emma. O que vocês sentem uma pela outra é tão óbvio. E sempre foi. Eu não sei por que a senhora demorou tanto tempo para agir conforme seus sentimentos. Precisou a mãe Emma chamar para si a escuridão, mas, sei que a senhora é astuta, inteligente e vai arrumar um jeito de ajudar minha mãe". Henry adorou ver o sorriso estampado no rosto da prefeita.

"Você queria as suas mães para si. O que é natural. E você só está nos ajudando com medo de perder sua mãe loira para escuridão. Ainda bem que não me voltei contra a mãe, já que os meus avós já são o suficiente e a Emma está a ponto de explodir. Outro motivo de lhe ajudar foi não querer que outra mulher ficasse com minha mãe e a roubasse de mim. Ariel podia muito bem levar a minha outra mãe para o fundo do mar. A Frozen para uma floresta encantada e a Lily incentivar a sua futura mulher para o mal estilo Star Wars". Henry achou melhor ser sincero e contar os verdadeiros motivos.

"Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer nada de ruim para sua outra mãe. E eu espero que a Lily não venha atrás da Emma porque é capaz de eu esquecer que ela é filha da Mal". Regina desligou o carro e esperou alguns segundos no carro antes de sair.

"Mãe acho que o meu avô está aqui". Henry disse a Regina depois de ouvir a voz de David quem tinha acabado de chegar.

"Emma, filha eu vim aqui falar com você". David respondeu na porta.

"O que o senhor quer comigo logo cedo David? Há algum outro insulto que a Snow tenha esquecido de fazer a mim naquela noite e o senhor veio fazer? Se esse for o motivo recomendo voltar por essa porta e levar a vida de mentira com a dona Mary". Dark Swan comentou cínica.

"Eu não sei o que seus pais adotivos te ensinaram sobre respeitar os mais velhos e principalmente os que te colocaram ao mundo. Eu sou seu pai e exijo respeito. Mesmo que você não tenha ido atrás do Rumple para ter respostas em como reverter essa situação". David fez cara de desgosto.

"O que a mudança de sexo tem a ver com a falta ou não de respeito? O senhor que parece ser um cachorro adestrado, dominado pela Snow não tem moral para falar comigo. David Nolan era um homem mais sensato até acontecer essa mudança na filha sem intenção dá mesma para o orgulho que o senhor dizia ter nela evaporasse. Que mudança radical de atitude. O senhor é motivo de pena. O homem capacho da senhora Snow". Dark Swan só faltou vomitar as palavras.

"Emma Swan não fale comigo dessa forma. Pelo menos não virei um monstro possuído por magia negra. E não dei vexame na boate se esfregando e virando sanduíche de duas mulheres do qual você só tem amizade. Isso a gente faz em casa e depois de casados". David estava muito irritado é mesmo tendo visto as luzes acenderem e apagarem freneticamente na casa da Emma não se abalou.

"David Nolan, eu não acho uma boa ideia o senhor provocar a Senhora das Trevas na casa dela dessa forma como está fazendo. Emma Swan o ama e não quer usar a mistura da magia branca com a negra que a deixou mais poderosa ainda. Nós não lhe devemos satisfação com o que fazemos, deixamos de fazer e com quem. Somos adultas, estamos morando longe de vocês e, não podemos esquecer que Emma já foi deserdada por vocês. Você esqueceu que teve encontros com a Mary enquanto ainda era casado com outra. O senhor teve amante enquanto era casado, o que lhe tira toda a moral pra falar comigo". Dark Swan começou a soltar raios pelo corpo.

Regina achou melhor intervir antes que fosse tarde demais. "Charming no seu lugar não provocava a Dark One quando ela está irritada. O conselho que te dei foi vir fazer as pazes e usar seu lado pai amigo que está ao lado da Emma dando apoio moral mesmo não concordando. É de apoio moral, carinho, amor, conforto que ela precisa. Quanto mais você odiá-la, xingá-la, ofendê-la, mais motivos você estará dando para a magia negra dominar a sua filha até se transformar realmente na Senhora das Trevas e ser ainda pior que o Rumple. É isso que você quer príncipe encantado?". A prefeita chegou mais perto deles.

Emma Swan estava quase desmaiando por ter tido uma sobrecarga de energia. David viu e não sabia o que fazer. "Você também veio tirar uma casquinha da minha filha, Regina? Agora que ela é adulta e pode fazer o que bem entender?" David estava bem irritado por não saber o que fazer.

"Eu acho que já deixei bem claro que não quero sua filha por apenas uma noite. Eu não vim aqui tirar proveito da Emma. Eu a amo David Nolan. Ao contrário de vocês. Eu recomendo que vá embora e só volte a falar com a Emma quando em vez de culpá-la por algo que ela não tenha culpa, seja para o pai amigo, companheiro que você foi até 2 noites atrás. Saia agora antes que eu te tire com magia". Regina precisava ajudar a Emma a ter um equilíbrio pelo corpo novamente, mas não conseguiria com o futuro sogro por perto.

"Eu estou indo embora. Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. É muito cedo ainda". David ficou preocupado com Emma. E quando viu o neto olhando para ele com tristeza e mágoa, aquilo o cortou pior que espada afincada ao peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu dali.

Emma caiu no chão e parecia estar tendo uma convulsão ou um ataque epiléptico. Henry pediu com gestos para que a Regina ajudasse a outra mãe. Ele chorava abertamente agora e até a morena deixou cair uns pingos.

E assim Regina chegou até Emma e viu o quanto a loira estava sem energia. A Dark Swan tinha usado praticamente tudo. "Você não pode morrer Emma minha idiota Swan. Não agora que eu praticamente a encontrei. Nosso filho e eu não podemos viver sem você. E agora que eu estou podendo usar e abusar desse seu corpo vou querer aproveitar a cada pedaço dele. Eu te amo Emma Swan. Volte para nós. Precisamos de você em nossas vidas". Regina pediu desesperada enquanto usava a magia para dar força o suficiente para a outra mulher levantar e sentar no sofá na sala.

Regina conseguiu mandar energia o suficiente para Emma abrir os olhos de esmeralda. A morena não pode controlar o pequeno suspiro e gemido de alívio. "Não nós assuste dessa forma novamente meu amor. Eu cheguei a pensar que fosse te perder". Emma deu um pequeno sorriso.

Emma ia responder alguma coisa quando ouviu o próprio celular tocar. Ela começou a procurá-lo quando viu que estava perto do filho. "Henry você pode me passar o meu celular? Pela insistência é importante. Eu não lembro muita coisa do que aconteceu. Só sei que tinha marcado algo com alguém e meu pai chegou. Acho que foi a última coisa que lembro". Emma começou a pensar se lembrava de mais alguma coisa mas não conseguia.

"Mãe acho melhor a senhora não atender. É a Ariel". Henry pediu sabendo que sua mãe Regina não ia gostar. E pode ver a cara de poucos amigos da mãe morena.

"Mudanças de planos. Eu vou atender. Sua mãe Emma não está boa ainda para levantar e fazer qualquer outra coisa". Regina falou antes de pegar o telefone. Com cara enfezada aceitou a chamava.

"Mãe coloca no viva voz. Eu quero escutar também". Henry pediu e assim a morena fez. Todos ouviram o suspiro aliviado que Ariel deu.

"Oi Emma, amor aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu pensei que a gente fosse tomar café da manhã no Granny. Eu estou aqui e nada de você aparecer. Houve algum imprevisto? Você quer que eu vá aí te buscar". Ariel foi cortada por Regina.

"Amor? Desde quando a Emma é seu amor? E você não vai vir buscá-la porque ela já tomou o café da manhã comigo e com o nosso filho. Nós chegamos de surpresa, mas é inapropriado ela sair para ir ao Granny tomar o café da manhã sendo que meu filho e eu estamos aqui. Acho que esse encontro terá que ser marcado outro dia". Regina fez a sua voz mais cínica.

"Desculpa querida, mas a Regina tem razão. Eu não vou poder sair daqui hoje. Na verdade estou no sofá, e vou começar a jogar videogame com o Henry. Podemos marcar algo para outro dia. Se você não se importar é claro". Emma tentou consertar, mas o olhar que recebeu tanto do filho quanto da Regina disse que ela estava em maus lençóis.

"Só de ouvir você me chamar de querida compensa qualquer coisa. A Regina está xingando alguém. Eu pude ouvir algumas coisas". Ariel escutou muito bem o que a morena disse, mas se fez de desentendida.

"Eu não acredito em sua audácia. Pois bem peixe podre. Eu falarei na sua cara novamente. Primeiro estamos tendo um momento em família aqui, agora mesmo. Pensei que você fosse mais esperta e tivesse visto que a Emma vai tentar viver uma vida ao meu lado. Nós nos beijamos ontem a noite fora da boate e depois nos beijamos e trocamos algumas carícias na minha casa também. Nós não estamos namorando ainda, mas isso é questão de tempo. Eu no seu lugar saia fora e partia para outra. Acho que você lembra o meu apelido. Evil Queen e posso muito bem me tornar a Rainha má. Só não me provoque queridinha. Não será nada agradável para você". Regina já estava fazendo bolas mágicas quando ouviu Ariel desligar.

"Você faltou rosnar para a Ariel. Eu não conhecia essa veia ciumenta. Não vou negar que gostei de vê-la assim por mim. Explica uma coisa para mim, por favor. Como eu vim parar no chão, me sentindo fraca e sem ter a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo? Eu tive um dos desmaios da Snow? Será que isso é de família?" Emma olhou diretamente nos olhos de Regina.

"Eu rosnei para a peixe podre. Você não ouviu? Bem quanto a minha veia ciumenta… Você não viu nada ainda… Não é só uma veia e sim o corpo inteiro. Eu sou ciumenta sim. Ainda mais com a minha família. E com as pessoas que eu amo. Seu pai veio aqui e começou a discutir com você e a Dark Swan falou mais alto. Você ficou tão nervosa e brava que a Dark Swan sugou toda a sua força e você acabou desmaiando. Eu vi tudo e pedi para seu pai sair daqui. Quando ele saiu e fiz uma magia e lhe devolvi um pouco para você poder se recuperar aos poucos. Você chegou a tomar o café da manhã ou quer que prepare algo para nós?" Regina riu quando ouviu o ronco da barriga da loira.

"Bem acho que isso responde a sua pergunta quanto ao não ter comido nada. Obrigada por me salvar. Eu vou te mostrar onde guardo as coisas. Você vai fazer panqueca? Eu gostaria de chocolate quente também com canela. Henry que tal você e eu jogarmos uma partida de videogame? Eu quero tentar melhorar meu recorde. Se prepara que eu não vou facilitar". Emma tentou se levantar e sentiu um pouco de tontura. Regina como estava perto levou Emma nos braços até o sofá da loira.

"Amor fica deitada. Pelo menos por enquanto. Você ainda não está bem. Pode deixar que eu não vou destruir a sua cozinha. Eu sei que você está com medo de se perder e a Dark Swan te dominar, mas acredite em mim, não vou deixar isso acontecer. O Henry, a Zelena e eu estamos aqui por você. O que pude sentir é que você ficou mais forte, mais poderosa e agora com o tempo terá que treinar isso. Eu me ofereço a ajudá-la e sei que a Zel não vai se importar também. Ela é tão poderosa quanto eu. Eu ia oferecer para treinarmos hoje, mas é melhor deixarmos para outro dia. Para hoje eu recomendo que você fique deitada aqui no sofá e desfrute do seu dia família Swan Mills. Depois de tomarmos café podemos ver um filme juntos e quem sabe nós duas podemos trocar alguns beijos. Aí você pode deitar no meu colo e eu fazer cafuné. Aí faço o almoço e depois se você estiver melhor podemos ir em algum lugar. O que você acha?" Regina perguntou e começou a fazer cafuné em Emma que ficou tão relaxada que fechou os olhos por um instante.

"Para mim o dia será perfeito. Eu adorei a surpresa Regina. E vou adorar se você fizer isso mais vezes. Aliás, a casa é sua. Venha a hora que quiser". Emma tentou beijar a morena que ao ouvir o ronco mais uma vez resolveu fazer o café da manhã.

"Eu ia te beijar, mas ouvi novamente esse saco sem fundo que é seu estômago. Eu já volto aqui. Para te levar a comer minha panqueca. Eu tenho que te alimentar antes que alguma piranha te roube de mim". Regina riu do biquinho de Emma.

"Obrigada mais uma vez por cuidar de mim. Agora meu reino por um café da manhã. Acho que vou ligar para a lobinha me trazer uns donuts e um lanche para o almoço". Emma achou o olhar de repugnância da Regina engraçada e não conseguiu parar de rir.

"Pois o seu traseiro é meu e uma outra coisa aí também é. E muito em breve quero tocá-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo. Pelo pouco que o vi é lindo que nem você. Agora vou cuidar do nosso café da manhã e já te chamo". Regina sorriu ao ver a cara de sacana da Emma e achou melhor sair antes que ela caísse em tentação e fizesse aquilo que sempre sonhou no sofá da loira. Elas tinham que se controlar. Afinal Henry estava há alguns metros de distância apenas.

Regina foi fazer as panquecas e o chocolate quente com canela e foi até a Emma no sofá. A loira sentiu que a prefeita estava chegando e abriu os olhos.

E assim a família Swan Mills tomaram seu café da manhã como qualquer típica família. Trocando brincadeiras, piadas, trocas de carinho e amor até que Regina achou melhor levar a loira para o sofá novamente e passar um dia maravilhoso como a muito que eles não faziam.


End file.
